The present invention relates to variable or adjustable ceramic chip capacitors, having an extended tunable range, and is directed particularly to improvements in the structure of miniature adjustable capacitors, for incorporation into a plurality of substrate designs of micro-miniature circuitry, such as those found in the timing control circuitry of electronic watches. Simplicity of design results in only four parts, a chip capacitor, a rotor, and two terminal retaining springs.